Rewritten:Be careful on what ya wish for!
by cherbloz94
Summary: Syaoran thinks Sakura is just an annoying, clingy girl who thinks of them as a couple. He wished that she would just be gone. What if wishes do come true? I rewrote the whole thing. Hope you like it.
1. Be Careful of What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura is own by Clamp.

**Prologue:**

Syaoran Li is the most sought after bachelor in Tomoeda Academy. His messy chocolate brown hair and piercing amber eyes will turn your legs into jelly. That's exactly what happened to Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura Kinomoto is the prettiest girl in Tomoeda Academy. She has short auburn hair with tint of gold and kind, gentle emerald eyes that will make your heart skip a beat. Unfortunately, she is in love with a guy who has a heart made of ice. Will she be able to melt Syaoran Li's heart?

Sakura and Syaoran met because of Li Mei Ling, Sakura's best friend and Syaoran's cousin. Mei Ling dragged Sakura to the airport two years ago, when all of them were thirteen, to fetch Syaoran. It was love at first sight. For Sakura. Now, age 15, Sakura bloomed even more to a fine,young lady with curves at the right places and Syaoran has become more handsome resulting Sakura to fall for him even deeper.

"Syaoran!Hey!" Sakura called the brown haired boy enthusiastically.

Syaoran Li mentally cringed after hearing her voice. He did not understand what people sees in her. What is so special about her that they love her, adore her and heck, they even idolize her. To him, Sakura Kinomoto is nothing but an annoying, pretty girl who clings to him a lot. In other words: a nuisance. Syaoran can remember clearly the first day they met. It was also the same day that Sakura proclaimed her love for him. From then onwards, he tried to maintain as little contact with her as possible and avoid her.

As much as Syaoran would like to just ignore her and walked away, he couldn't let his reputation as a gentleman to be tainted. With his back still facing Sakura, he gave out a desperate sigh before facing her.

"Since it's after school would you like to hang out with us?" Sakura asked. Her eyes full of hope.

"Us?" Syaoran inquired.

"Yeah. Tomoyo,Mei Ling, Eriol, Jia Jun and I are going to Ben and Jerry's to have ice cream?"

_'Knowing Tomoyo, she will probably use this opportunity to match make Kinomoto and I. I have got to find a reason not to go.' _Syaoran thought.

"I'm sorry,I can't go. I have to go for my sword training.I'm sorry." Syaoran replied.

"It's ok,maybe next time. Bye!" Sakura said with a shaky smile, her voice tainted with dismay. It is as clear as day that Sakura was disappointed but Syaoran paid her no attention. As Sakura waved goodbye, he saw Julie Hirano staring at him. Putting a confident smile on his face, he walked towards her.

"Hey. Are you busy?" Syaoran asked.

Julie Hirano is the worse person you could ever meet. As Tomoeda Academy permits the students to wear their own preferance of clothes, Julie took the opportunity to show off her body by wearing her micro miniskirt with low cut sleeveless top. Julie hates Sakura very much as Sakura caught the attention of many boys without trying. Julie smiled seductively and answered,"Yeah.I'm busy staring at you."

Syaoran smirked while putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

**_At Ben and Jerry's..._**

"So Syaoran couldn't make it today because of his sword training?" Tomoyo asked the pouting emerald-eyed girl infront of her.

"Don't feel bad next time he'll come." Mei Ling said optimistically.

Eriol and Jia Jun stared at each other. They both knew Syaoran does not have anything on his schedule every Thursday so they wanted to set up Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol broke the stare and gazed outside the window, deep in thought. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Sakura, I thought Syaoran had sword training to attend to?" Eriol asked, his eyes clouded with confusion as he stared outside. Syaoran was walking with his arms wrapped around Julie's waist.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Sakura answered, her eyes furious. Wihtout a second thought, she went outside to confront Syaoran with the others tailing behind her.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Sakura called as she tried to gain his attention.

_'Darn. I totally forgot they are hanging out at Ben and Jerry's.'_ Syaoran thought.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you had sword training? Why are you with Hirano-san?" Sakura asked, her voice full of accusation.

Somehow, Syaoran was irritated with what Sakura said. Something in him snapped.

"Don't you get it? I lied. I lied to get away from YOU.I'm sick of you following me around all day and you clinging to me like I'm your boyfriend. I'm not!Face it Kinomoto, I'll never feel the same way as you so why don't you run home to your mother like a little baby and never show your ugly face to me ever again!I wish you would be gone!" Syaoran said, full of mockery.

Sakura and the others stood there frozen. It was Mei Ling who first regained her composure and slapped Syaoran hard. Julie and Syaoran were both surprised. Julie tried to get revenge so she reached out to slap Mei Ling but Tomoyo slapped her hand away. "Don't get in the way." Tomoyo said dangerously.

"Sakura?" Eriol and Jia Jun tried to get her attention. Sakura regained her composure but her eyes were empty and void of emotion. She opened her mouth and said, "Oh? Is that how you feel? You should have told me earlier. I can't believe I fell for a guy like you. Don't worry, I will make sure you would never see my face again but in exchange, never show your face to me as well.". Sakura's voice was full of venom that it gave Syaoran and the others a shudder.

Sakura turned around to go home. Tomoyo and Mei Ling went with her while Eriol and Jia Jun stayed with Syaoran to give him an earful. Julie was forgotten at the side. As Syaoran stared at Sakura's retreating figure, he felt a jolt of pain deep in his heart.

_'Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy that Kinomoto is leaving.'_ Syaoran tried convincing himself.

Fragments of what happened earlier replayed in his mind.

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

As others say,"Be careful on what you wish for as it may come true......"

* * *

**cherbloz94: **I rewrote it as I re-read my story and I felt I could do better. Thankz for your support.


	2. Goodbye Japan, Hello America

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp.

**Chapter 1**

When Sakura reached home, she broke down. Her tears fell continuously that it pained Tomoyo and Mei Ling seeing her so heart broken. They could do nothing but hug her or whisper comforting words to her ears. After a few hours of crying, Sakura fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Tomoyo and Mei Ling put her into bed and they decided to have a talk in the kitchen. Both were disappointed and furious as they recalled what happened just a few hours earlier. They couldn't believe how insensitive Syaoran was. Thay swore to each other that they will find a better guy for Sakura and they fell asleep as well.

Morning came and blinded Sakura. She recalled what happened and started sobbing softly, not noticing Tomoyo and Mei Ling peeking through a small gap in her door. They sighed and left Sakura to herself to go home and get ready for school. They thought that it would be the best if Sakura rest for the day and relax.

* * *

**_In Tomoeda Academy..._**

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Terada-sensei repeated for the third time. He couldn't believe that the cheerful, healthy girl was absent from school. He continued, "Syaoran Li?".

Syaoran was peacefully staring at the cherry blossom tree outside the classroom window. He noticed that Sakura was not in school and something inside him was bothered by it. "SYAORAN LI!". He snapped out of his day dream and turned to see his teacher irritated by his lack of attention. "Present.", Syaoran replied nonchantly.

Terada-sensei sensed that the amber-eyed boy's lack of attention had something to do with Sakura's absence. He continues, "Tomoyo Daidouji?". "Present", Tomoyo's voice was so cold that all the people in the room except Syaoran, turned to look at her. Mei Ling and Tomoyo were glaring at Syaoran, as if trying to burn a hole through his head.

_'Yup,.Something definitely happened.'_ Terada-sensei thought with a sigh. It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**_Back To Kinomoto's Resident..._**

"Sakura? Are you really sure at what you're doing?",a kind voice asked Sakura.

With no tears left to shed, Sakura picked up the phone and dialled her father, Fujita Kinomoto, in America with a request for her to join him and her brother in America.

"Yes,outo-san. I've thought about it and I decided to go to America and continue my studies there. Besides, since Touya declined to be the heir of your Kinomoto Inc., it is now my duty, isn't it?" Sakura replied, fer voice filled with faked enthusiasm.

Fujita, on the other hand, knew that something must have happened for Sakura to come into an abrupt decision. About a week ago, he tried convincing Sakura to join them in America and she bluntly rejected his offer saying that she loves Tomoeda and her friends so she couldn't bear to leave it.

"If that is really what you want, dear."

"Yes,father. It is what I want."

"Well, when do you want to book your flight?", Fujita asked,still concerned.

"Today, if it is possible. I have already packed my things so you just have to call my school and inform them regarding the matter." Sakura replied, surprising her father.

"Isn't that a bit too soon?", her father asked. Surprise is evident in his voice.

"I'm sure it would be no problem for you to book the ticket. So what time should I leave?"

"True, it is no problem for me. Well, since it is now 10am, is it okay for you to take the 4pm flight?I will send you the details by e-mail."

"Thank you very much father! You have no idea how much this means to me. See you..." Sakura said, her voice full of happiness as she put down her phone.

Sakura wanted to leave Japan as she wanted to leave her feelings for Syaoran. She knew that the only way is to have a new beginning. She just hope that Mei Ling and the rest will forgive her.

_'Well,I've always wanted to fulfill Syaoran's wish. I hope he'll be glad to know that his wish for me to be gone will be fulflled in a couple of hours.' _Sakura thought, full of sarcasm.

* * *

**_Tomoeda Academy...2 pm_**

Terada-sensei didn't know how to react from the information that he just received. Sakura? Leaving? He most certainly didn't know how to tell the class about it.

As the classroom was flooded by student after their recess, Terada-sensei felt more and more uncomfortable. Sakura Kinomoto is one of the best student he knew. Pretty face,kind heart and academically well except for Math. How are the students going to take in the news?

"Class,settle down. I have a news for all of you." Terada-sensei said, his voice full of authority. Sensing the seriousness of the matter, the students paid full attention to the teacher. The classroom that was filled with noise a few seconds ago was now pin drop silent.

" you all know, Sakura Kinomoto is a very good student of mine and friends of yours. The thing is...the this is...she...she..she is...",Terada-sensei couldn't choke up the remaining words. The students continued looking at him, bracing themselves for the worst. "Sakura Kinomoto is gone and never coming back!".Terada-sensei bursted. Gasps and crying could be heard.

"She is gone?"

"Never coming back?"

"Sakura???Gone?"

Syaoran couldn't comprehend fully what Terada-sensei just said. His mind was swirling and filled with emotions. _'Gone? Sakura Kinomoto is GONE?Never coming back?What?'_

Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Jia Jun and Eriol were so shocked that they couldn't find the words to say. When they comprehended what was happening, they bursted through the classroom door heading to Sakura's house. Even though Syaoran wanted to go with them badly, he restrained himself.

"What do you mean Sakura is gone and never coming back?", asked one of Sakura's admirer.

"Well,she has gone to America to study and decided to leave there so she is probably not coming back to Japan.",Terada-sensei replied.

.......

.....

....

...

..

.

"So, she's not dead?"

"Why would she be dead?",Terada-sensei asked.

At that moment,everyone,including Syaoran, didn't know what to feel. Are they happy she's not dead?Are they sad that she's leaving?

**_'If only I hadn't said those words to her.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kinomoto's Resident..._**

"Sakura!", the four of them said simultaneously as they went inside Sakura's house.

Finding that Sakura was nowhere to be found, they searched the whole house. Tomoyo found a letter addressed to: **_MY FOUR BESTEST FRIEND;Tomoyo,Eriol,Mei Ling and Jia Jun._**

_Dear Everyone,  
__You must be pretty pissed off right now aren't you? Finding this letter means I'm already boarded at the plane or I'm already at America. Well,I am very sorry for not saying a proper farewell to all of you. I didn't want to let you know because you'll probably stop me from leaving and I would have probably let myself to be convinced because, I couldn't bear to see leaving you so I kept it a secret. Knowing Tomoyo, if you did let me go, I wouldn't be sent off with a Ling and Tomoyo would be there crying and I didn't want that. Besides, I did not want to make Eriol's and Jia Jun's life harder when they drag you away from me. Believe me, I never thought of leaving you guys. You might think I'm being a selfish brat but...but...as you know what happened recently, that was enough reason for me to go. I did not want to drag you in my misery so I decided to go to America and join my father and sadly, my brother too. I wanted to have a new start. I didn't want to stay miserable and I know I will if I continued staying there.  
Do not worry, I'll probably go back there SOMETIMES but I'm going to miss you all. I would miss Tomoyo's attempt to videocam me, Mei Ling's nagging, Eriol's smart comment and even Jia Jun's silliness. I would miss each and every single second we had together. Now, I am trying to find the "real" me. When I come bac there, I promise to be someone that you could be proud of. I will come back stronger. I hope you are not crying by now, cause I am. Do not cry for me. I love you guys and I always will...._

_Sakura Kinomoto_

"That silly girl. She didn't have to change for us. She is perfect the way she is and we're already proud of her.", Tomoyo said with a forced smile in her was restraining her urge to cry.

* * *

_**In the plane...**_

Sakura Kinomoto was calmly sitting on the chairs, waiting for the plane to depart. She smiled knowing that her friends would have found out about her letter sooner or later. It would be hard for them but it will be harder for her.

_**'Goodbye Japan, Hello America'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**cherbloz94: **DONE!


	3. Emerald Met Amber

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura.

**Chapter 2:**

It has been two years since Sakura left Japan. Two years since she last saw Japan. Two years since she left him. It has really been two years. Now at the age of seventeen, Sakura Kinomoto is a well-known name throughout America, Japan and Hong Kong. Sakura grew her hair until it reached her waist. Her chubby, cute face was no more and in place is a well sculpted beautiful face.

Sakura is a part-time model. She was recruited in America. She is also the next heir of Kinoomoto Inc. explaining her famous personality in the business world as well. Many suitors came from different part of the world to ask for her hand in marriage. Sadly, her heart belongs to no one. At least, that is what she believes.

"Hello?Tomoyo?", a melodious voice asked.

"Sakura-chan!When are you coming back?We miss has been two years since we last saw you coming back soon? In a week's time, it will be Mei Ling's eighteenth birthday. She will never forgive you if you missed her birthday."

"Well,I am not sure if my schedule will permit me but I will certainly try my best.I know she will eventually forgive me even if I miss her birthday."

"Oh, come on!You and I both know that she will forgive you after what?5 years?Ten?",Tomoyo said jokingly.

Through the two years that passed, it is not only Sakura who progressed. Tomoyo Daidouji is now the President of Daidouji Toy Company and she is also known in the fashion world. She became a designer and not only that, she also released albums and her songs are always on the top chart.

Li Mei Ling also became a model. She is now a budding, young actress.

"I can't promise anything.I have to go now.",Sakura said.

"Bye."

Sakura is actually planning to surprise her friends. She is now at the airport waiting for her plane to depart to Japan.

_'Oh ,huh?I'm looking forward to it.'_

_

* * *

_

**_Li Mansion..._**

Syaoran Li is still as handsome as is the next heir to the Li clan. He was scouted as a model but politely declined the offer, wanting privacy for himself. Ever since the day Sakura left, Syaoran no longer fool around with locked away his past playful self and had now become a cold and serious person. After Sakura left Japan, left him, he became aware of the emotion that had been sleeping. **LOVE. **Syaoran Li was _in love_ with Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran regretted it deeply when he was the cause of her pain. He knew that Sakura no longer love him. He deserves it. Syaoran deserves to be lonely. He deserves to feel the pain that Sakura felt. He was full of remorse.

Every day, he regretted that he did not treasure her. Every minute he wished he could turn back the time. Every second he kept falling harder and harder for her.

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

_'I wish you would be gone...'_

His very own words haunted him , he hated himself more and more.

**_'If only I hadn't said those words to her.'_**

Everyday, Syaoran kept wishing the same thing over and , when he wake up, he prays:

**_'Please, come back to me'_**

And everyday is the same as always.

* * *

Mei Ling and Tomoyo are in the Daidouji's are thinking of Sakura. They are the witnesses of Syaoran's misery after Sakura was gone. Day by day he would walk around the campus like a different person. Cold and Distant.

They both pitied him but they couldn't forget what happened two years ago. The pain he caused Sakura. Syaoran might have realized he love Sakura but **it was too late**.

Mei Ling and Tomoyo sighed as the doorbell rang for the umteenth time. Why hasn't the maid opened the door yet? Oh, that's right, it was because all of them were out preparing for Mei Ling's eighteenth birthday in a week's two teenagers dragged themselves to open the froze at what they saw.

......

.....

....

...

..

.

"Sakura?",they asked.

"Nooooooo.I'm just an alien who went to America and I saw her so I decided to copy her face since she was so pretty.",the "alien" replied with hints of mockery in her voice.

"Sakura!!!", both gave her a bone crushing hug and they went inside to catch up for the last two years.

Syaoran was passing by when he saw Mei Ling and Tomoyo dragged an auburn haired girl inside the house. Could it possibly be her? Syaoran pinched his cheek. It was probably a dream.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

Sakura and the other two made their way to Tomoeda Academy. It has been two years since Sakura last saw the school and she was thrilled to be back.

"Sakura?Is that really you?"

Sakura turn around to come face-to-face with one of the person she very much wanted to avoid. Julie Hirano.

"Sakura?I believe it's Kinomoto to you, Hirano-san."

"Oh come on. We're _friends _aren't we?", Julie said enthusiastically.

Julie Hirano is the same as saw how much Tomoyo and the rest grew famous and she couldn't keep up. Syaoran also became cold so she couldn't place her bet on him to be rich. She settled on befriending Sakura. Julie heard that Sakura is one of the most famous model in America and she was hoping that she could use Sakura to help her achieve her dream of being a model and be rich.

"Friends?For as long as I could remember, I don't have any slut as a friend." sakura said coldly.

By then, more people are gathering. They all missed are absolutely thrilled now that Sakura's back but they couldn't help giggling at Sakura's blunt statement directed to Julie.

Being embarassed, Julie walked away.

Meanwhile, the three most popular guys in school had just arrive. No sign of fans? Usually, fans are waiting to ambush and glomp them once they entered the school premises. They looked at each other and shrugged. They continued walking until they saw a big, crowd gathered over Tomoyo,Meiling and another person.

Auburn Hair.

Syaoran, Eriol and Jia Jun were shocked. She is here. She is **here. **They went nearer and Syaoran opened his mouth.

"Sakura..."

Even though it was only a whisper,it was heard by Sakura. The crowd went silent and the atmosphere became tense. She turned around.

**Emerald Met Amber**

**

* * *

**

**cherbloz94: **Yay


	4. Their World Clashed

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns Card Capor Sakura

**Chapter 3:**

Chemisty is the most amazing thing about humans. They have chemistry that helps them find their "soulmates". Amber met Emerald. Both felt something inside of them was unlocked. They could not find the words to say yet their eyes express all of it. Rage,Familiarity and Relief?

"Hai?",Sakura asked,her face flawless without a hint of emotion.

"Erm...H-H-ow have you been?",Syaoran Li .Pause.

**Syaoran?Stutter?**

"Did the Almighty Syaoran Li just stuttered infront of the annoying and clingy girl?",Sakura asked haughtily and was obviously amused by the unexpected revelation.

_'She is no longer the girl who was in love with me.'_,Syaoran felt the pain creeped to his heart yet he didn't show it instead, he actted like a tough guy.

"Me?Stutter?I guess you've been in America too long that your ears became numb with snow.",Syaoran sneered._'What the hell am I doing?Make my mouth stop!'_

Sakura's jaw opened and Syaoran smirked in satisfaction before turning around to leave._' Why was I such a jerk to her?What I really wanted to do was hold her in my arms but instead, I just offended her.I'm such an idiot.'_

_'So this is the real Syaoran,huh?I was too in love before that I was blind to his bad side '_,Sakura stormed to the General Office for her schedule.

_

* * *

_

"Aren't you glad we can go home together cause we're in the same class for the last period?yay!",Mei Ling squealed at Sakura. Sakura had gotten her schedule and she shared her last period with Mei Ling: Literature.

"Yeah,I'm glad I'm away with the jerk. He totally ruined my day...We have all the classes together.I'm glad this is the last class and he's not in the same class as me.",Sakura mumbled but it was loud enough for Mei Ling to hear.

_'I guess I shouldn't tell her...She's in for a BIG surprise.',_Mei Ling thought with a sweat drop.

They arrive at the room 3 minutes before the class opened the door to come face to face with none other than...

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Syaoran.

The atmosphere suddenly grew eerie as the two went to glaring mode. It was hate at first sight. Luckily, Terada-sensei,their literature teacher came just in time."Sakura?Is that really you?"

"Sensei!How have you been?",Sakura asked her. They chatted for a few minutes until Terada had to start the lesson but,Sakura has yet to find her seat, which is beside Syaoran.

_'This is going to be a long, long day.'_,the two teenagers thought.

* * *

"We will end today's lesson with a question: _What is love_?Write your answer with your feelings in it. It have to be a page long without leaving a line",Terada-sensei told the class which was groaning in protest."Class dismissed!"

Mei Ling and Sakura ran to the Biology classroom to find Tomoyo. Tomoyo was partnered with Eriol. Sakura smiled thinking that nothing has changed between them. On the other hand, Sakura felt Mei Ling glaring. It was Jia Jun flirting with another blond-haired and Sakura was shocked as she didn't know that Jia Jun has the guts to flirt with another girl, two-timing Mei Ling.

"Mei Ling...."Sakura started.

"Don't worry, Him and I are over .Nothing."Mei Ling told Sakura the whole story of how she caught Jia Jun cheating a couple of times and decided to break it off with him.

Tomoyo came out of the class and she looked like she ate something bad. Sakura asked her what is wrong and she was surprised when she heard Tomoyo said that, "Ugh.I can't believe I have to endure a period with HIM.".Pointing at Eriol.

What happened?Why has their world came crashing together?

* * *

**_Walking outside school..._**

Sakura was surprised to find out that Tomoyo and Eriol broke up along with Mei Ling and Jia couldn't believe how the boys cheated on the two girls. Sakura felt that something fishy is going on yet she was't able to place her finger on it so she decided to have a quiet time for herself. Bidding her two bestfriend goodbye, Sakura headed to the most important place for her: **Penguin Park**.

When Sakura arrived at the park, it was deserted except for a guy who looks familiar. He was lying down on the bench and he looked as if he was sleeping. A book was covering his face so Sakura couldn't recognize the guy. On the other hand, Syaoran felt someone apprach the park. The wind blew and he picked up the cherry blossom scent: Sakura. He froze,not knowing what to do next so he stayed put.

Sakura played with the swing. Thoughts went through her mind escpecially_ their _meeting. Sakura love to sing in private. Whenever she's confused or she want to blank her mind, singing is her only escape.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

Sakura rembered when Syaoran said those harsh words to her. How lonely she felt and how cold the night was. She suffered...

**_But you sing to me over and over and over again_**

_'I wish you would be gone'_

_'I wish you would be gone'_

_'I wish you would be gone'_

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours I pray_**

**_To be only Yours I know now_**

**_You're my only hope_**

Syaoran heard Sakura singing. He remembers every second, every minute, every hour how he would pray for Sakura to come back. He hoped that she would forgive him. He was ready to give her his heart, his soul and his life. All she had to do is ask for it and it will all be hers.

Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes, threatening to fall. As she felt better, she stood up, ready to go home.

"Sakura..."

In surprise Sakura turned around. Her eyes widening, her cheeks tinted by a beautiful shade of pink. Was it anger or embarassment that she was caught?

* * *

**cherbloz94: **woot!


	5. Broken

****

Disclaimer:

Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 4:**

"It's been a long time,hasn't it? Since we talked to each other", a velvety voice, full of reminiscence of the past said.

"Yeah...I wonder why,huh? How could you do that to Tomoyo?", Sakura said, her eyes blazing at the sight of the blue-haired guy infront of her.

"So, she told you? Actually, it isn't---"

"Isn't what,Eriol? She gave you all her heart yet how can you cheat on her?"

"Look, if you could just listen to me---"

"Listen to you and your lies Eriol? I had enough of this. You,Li and Jia Jun should all go to hell together! Tomoyo and Mei Ling deserves someone much better than both of you. Consider yourself lucky that they even paid attention to the both of you. Ugh!" Sakura said before walking off angrily.

Eriol sighed. He should've known that he will be unable to get Sakura to listen to him. After all, he couldn't even asked Tomoyo or Mei Ling to listen to him. Why would Sakura? She is the most stubborn among the three...

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?", Eriol asked Syaoran.

"How did you?", Syaoran asked, awestruck.

"Well, it was quite obvious actually. No one sleep so stiffly like you did. I'm surprised that Sakura didn't found out.", Eriol said with a smirk.

"Oh,shut up...So,she didn't listen to you either,huh?"

**_Flashback...about a year ago_**

_Eriol laid his head on the table. It will at least be another half an hour before Tomoyo comes from her choir practice. They agreed to meet in the library so here he was, patiently waiting for her when a figure appeared infront of him._

_"Hello Eriol-kun.", a red-headed girl purred, clinging to Eriol._

_"Melissa, I would appreciate it if you get your flimsy arms off of me.", Eriol replied coldly._

_"You look even hotter when you're angry Eriol-kun...", Melissa replied, batting her fake eyelashes at him_

_"What the hell do you want?"_

_"Well, you see Eriol-kun, I don't know why you hang out with that Daidouji girl so much. I mean, she's not even pretty and guess what? She actually had the nerve to cheat on you.", Melissa said darkly._

_"Cheat on me? What are you talking about?",Eriol asked, pain is present in his eyes._

_"Well,well,well, look at this photo..."_

_The photo showed Tomoyo on top of a guy. It was Jin Hananizawa, her choir senior. They looked indeed, very intimate. Especially to Eriol's eye._

_The same time that Eriol lifted his eyes away from the photo, Tomoyo entered the library clearly looking for him. Her eyes brightened up when she caught a sight of him but frowned in an instant when she saw his companion. She started approaching but Eriol's glare made her stop._

_**What's wrong?**_

_Eriol made sure to catch her eye before leaning forward and putting his lips on top of Melissa, keeping his eyes open to look at Tomoyo, completely mocking her._

_Tomoyo couldn't believe what she saw. It's impossible. How could Eriol kiss that- that- that slut infront of her. Tears started to fall on her face as pain finally struck her heart. Staggering, she went up to Eriol and with her trembling hand, she slapped him on the face- hard. She knew that the physical pain Eriol felt would not be able to compete with the sorrow her heart is feeling._

_Her heart is broken into pieces by her first and probably last love._

_But on the same day, she wasn't aware that it wasn't only her heart that was broken._

_Eriol's too._

* * *

**_Sakura's room..._**

_'Should I have listen to Eriol after all?'_, Sakura asked herself.

She is thrown into a ball of confusion with all the information that she learned this day. Her head aches so much as if it's going to burst. She also didn't know how she actually felt when she saw Li. She thought she had locked away all of her feelings for him yet it all came running back to her with just an eye contact.

_Sigh..._

Now what? She have three days left to get Mei Ling a present.

Another one of her many problems...What to get Mei Ling?

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Come in...", Sakura said.

Tomoyo entered the door, her gaze transfixed on the floor.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?", Sakura asked worriedly.

Tomoyo met her gaze and said, "Well, I'm sure that you're curious about me and You-Know-WHo..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...", Sakura said softly, patting Tomoyo in her shoulders.

"No,it's- it's fine. I want to let it out. I'm afraid that if I kept all the pain to myself...I will not..last very long...so please listen because this is, well, very hard on me...", Tomoyo said, trying to resist the tears that are threatening to fall.

**_Flashback...about a year ago_**

_'I hope Eriol-kun didn't leave yet. Aftell all, he's been waiting for two hours...', Tomoyo thought to herself._

_She ran towards the library,their promised place of meeting. She entered. Gazing around, she tried to catch even a glimpse of Eirol's midnight hair. And there he was. She started waving at him but quickly lowered down her arms as she saw his companion. _

_Melissa Williams. The transferred Australian student who had been trying to take Eriol away from her. She started to walk towards him._

_Her heart stopped._

_Eriol, with those wonderful sapphire eyes of his, turned to look at her with disgust, anger, mockery and pain?_

_**What's wrong?**_

_Tomoyo tried to tell herself that this is not happening but as Eriol's eyes caught hers, reality finally made sense._

_He kissed Melissa._

_He kissed that- that- slut._

_He **betrayed** her._

_She fell into the temptation and let her tears fall on her face. Pain. That's all she could feel at first but there was also anger._

_She was finally able to move her body yet her legs were unsteady. Tomoyo went up to him. To try and consolidate him but in the end, she did what her heart asked her to do . Tomoyo slapped Eriol, pouring all her heart into it._

_She gave him her everything._

_She trusted him._

_She loved him._

_Tomoyo knew that he will be her first and her last love._

_She knew that no matter how hard she hit him, the physical pain she give him is nothing compared to the agony she was feeling._

_Broken._

_Tomoyo Daidouji was broken._

_She didn't know..._

_Eriol was just as broken as she is._

_

* * *

_

**cherbloz94: Hey. How was that? A tad bit too emo right? Hold on to your tissue box. Mei Ling and Jia Jun's story is coming up next.**


	6. Coincidence or Fate?

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura

**Chapter 5:**

" So that's what happened between you and Eriol...", Sakura said softly, trying to comfort the sobbing girl infront of her.

Tomoyo, who let it all out, could do nothing but nod. She was tired. Tired of pretending to be strong. Tired of lying to herself because the truth is, no matter how hard she tried...

**_She still loves him_**

"I-I thought that if I k-k-keep a-all of this things to m-m-myself, I would be able t-to forget about him easily b-but n-n-no matter h-how hard I tried, n-no matter h-h-how much I tried to t-tell myself to h-hate him, I s-still l-love h-him...Sakura-chan, I-I'm tired and I don't w-want to lie anymore. You m-may see me smiling on the outside b-but, b-but truthfully,I-I'm really sad. I am longing for s-someone to l-listen to me and g-give me warm words. I n-need y-you to hold unto me and n-never let me go until, until I can finally stand up f-for myself...I'm a-a bad friend, aren't I-I?Imposing all this p-problems t-to you.", Tomoyo said before she can no longer control her sobs.

"It's ok,Tomoyo. You were there when I need you now I am here for you. This is the only thing I can do for you. I can only be at your side. How I wish I can take the pain away from you. If you ever need someone to talk to, or someone to listen to you, I am always here. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be your friend. After all, isn't that what friends are for?", Sakura replied, smiling but on the inside, she still couldn't believe how heartless Eriol is.

* * *

**Saturday..2 days before Mei Ling's birthday**

Sakura woke up with a headache. All the things she learned were too much for her to handle. She didn't know who or what to believe now.

_'Well, no matter, I should just put away all the troubles aside and solve one of my problems- Mei Ling's present. Looks like it's time to hit the mall.',_ Sakura enthusiastically said to herself before climbing out of bed and getting ready to go out.

After an hour of taking a bath and eating breakfast, Sakura is finally ready. Wearing a green baggy pants with a plain white long-sleeved shirt, Sakura tied her hair in a loose braid and headed towards the mall.

She has yet to face another trouble as she meet another person.

* * *

**Tomoeda's Shopping Mall**

_'I give up...'_, Sakura sighed inwardly.

She'd been pacing around the mall for two continuous hours yet she was still unsuccessful in finding the birthday gift for Mei Ling.

_'Kami-sama, if you can hear me, please give me a sign...'_

Getting up from the comfy sofa of Starbucks, Sakura went out to try and look around once again.

*Bump*

"Ouch, ouch, ouch....", Sakura muttered under her breath. The moment she went out of the door, she bumped into a person or something that is super hard and firm. A hand was thrust out, offering for her to take. She took the hand and felt nostalgic. Saklura noticed that the person's hands were warm and soft. It was a nice feeling.

"Gomen-nasai. I wasn't looking where I was going.", a familiar voice said.

"No, it's fine, I was the one who wasn't paying attention.", Sakura said with an embarrased grin before lifting her eyes to meet the stranger.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she found herself staring at the endless jet-black eyes of...

**Lim Jia Jun.**

_' Great. Just what I needed. Another person to ruin my oh-so-wonderful day.', _Sakura thought to herself as she hurriedly took her hand away from his grip.

**Coincidence? or Fate?**

"Hello Sakura-chan! It's been a long time, hasn't it? We simply must catch up with all the things that happened within the past few years.", Jia Jun said in a loud manner.

"Well maybe we should. You could start by telling me what happened between you and Mei Ling.", Sakura said coldly. Her eyes challenging him.

"Oh...I prefer to start with you know, a happier topic, maybe?", Jia Jun replied.

"Oh?A happier topic? Then maybe you could start by telling me about your new girlfriend?", Sakura replied nonchantly. Her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal.

"Look, I really want us to start in a positive way. So let's start anew shall we?", Jia Jun said, holding out his arms for Sakura to shake and agree to his proposal.

Unfortunately for him, his Christmas present has yet to arrive.

Sakura Kinomoto is NEVER going to shake his hand. Slapping Jia Jun's hand away, Sakura said, "Well that's too bad isn't it? Cause my past is what made my present self. Of course, you know about that,huh? The "Li" case? I trusted you to take good care of Mei Ling but what did you do? You hurt her. Honestly, isn't there any decent guy in this world? Anyone that deserves Tomoyo and Mei Ling? Cause I am telling you now, you are one hell of a bastard. You and your best friends should just go to hell and don't show your face anymore to any of us cause next time I see you, I don't know what I might do to you..."

With that Sakura walked away in a bad mood, leaving Jia Jun to himself.

_'It's not like that Sakura...If only you could listen to me.'_, Jia Jun thought to himself as he stared at Sakura's retreating figure.

* * *

**Sakura...**

_'Ugh...They just make me so mad... Oh no...I almost forgot! Mei Ling's present..'_, Sakura thought to herself as she started looking for a present again.

**Long's Jewellery Shop**

_'A new shop? Let's go and see what's inside...', _

Sakura browsed at the content of the store before laying her eyes at one particular ornament.

It was a pin. A ruby rose pin with emeralds as its border.

**_'Mei Ling'_**

That's what the pin is shouting.

Sakura hurriedly went to take the pin, excited to have found the perfect present for her best friend when a hand reached into it before her, shattering her good mood away.

"Oi..That's mine!",Sakura shouted at the person who took it.

"Oh? Yours? I don't see your name anywhere in it though.", a cocky, arrogant voice said.

Before Sakura knew it, she was staring at the handsome, smirking face of the devil himself. **Syaoran Li.**

* * *

**cherbloz94: Well? Did you like it?**


End file.
